1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to position sensors which are both durable and precise for application in rugged and demanding environments, particularly for application with internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of known techniques for position sensing. Optical, resistive, electrical, electrostatic and magnetic fields are all used with apparatus to measure position. There are many known apparatus for using these energies for sensing. A few of the known apparatus are resistive contacting sensors, inductively coupled ratio detectors, variable reluctance devices, capacitively coupled ratio detectors, optical detectors using the Faraday effect, photo-activated ratio detectors, radio wave directional comparators, and electrostatic ratio detectors. There are many other known detectors, too numerous to mention herein.
These detection methods tend to each offer much value for one or more applications, but none meet all application requirements for all position sensing applications. The limitations may be due to cost, sensitivity to particular energies and fields, resistance to contamination and environment, stability, ruggedness, linearity, precision, or other similar factors. Transportation applications generally, and specifically automotive applications, are very demanding. Temperatures may rise to 150 degrees Centigrade or more, with road contaminants such as salt and dirt splashing upon the engine compartment. This may occur while the engine is still extremely hot from operation. At the other extreme, an engine is expected to perform in the most northern climates without fault, and without special preheating.
Presently, most throttle valve position sensors are manufactured using a resistive sensor combined with a rotating contactor structure. The contact serves to xe2x80x9ctapxe2x80x9d the resistor element and provide a voltage proportional to position. The resistive sensor has proven to offer the greatest performance for cost in throttle position sensing applications, unmatched by any other technology to date. However, the resistive position sensors are not without limitations. An automotive position sensor must endure many millions or even billions of small motions referred to in the industry as dithers. These dithers are the result of mechanical motion and vibration carried into the position sensor. Additionally, during the life of a position sensor, there may be a million or more full stroke cycles of motion. In resistive sensors, these motions can affect signal quality. In spite of this shortcoming, most position sensors are resistive sensors. Over the years, efforts at improving the contactor-element interface have vastly improved the performance of these devices. Similar improvements in packaging a and production have maintained cost advantage. A replacement component must be able to meet position sensor performance requirements while offering similar price advantage.
The combination of temperature extremes and contamination to which an automotive sensor is exposed causes the industry to explore very rugged and durable components. One particular group of sensors, those which utilize magnetic energy, have been developed for these demanding applications. This is because of the inherent insensitivity of the magnetic system to contamination, together with durability characteristic of the components. However, magnetic position sensors have issues with linearity and maintaining tolerances.
Typical magnetic sensors use one or a combination of magnets to generate a field across an air gap. The magnetic field sensor, be this a Hall effect device or a magnetoresistive material or some other magnetic field sensor, is then inserted into the gap. The sensor is aligned centrally within the cross-section of the gap. Magnetic field lines are not constrained anywhere within the gap, but tend to be most dense and of consistent strength centrally within the gap. Various means may be provided to vary the strength of the field monitored by the sensor, ranging from shunting the magnetic field around the gap to changing the dimensions of the gap. Regardless of the arrangement and method for changing the field about the sensor, the magnetic circuit faces several obstacles which degrade the performance of magnetic position sensors. Movement of the sensor relative to the gap, which is the result of axial play, will lead to a variation in field strength measured by the sensor. This effect is particularly pronounced in Hall effect, magneto-resistive and other similar sensors, where the sensor is sensitive about a single axis and insensitive to perpendicular magnetic fields. The familiar bulging of field lines jumping a gap illustrates this, where a Hall effect sensor not accurately positioned in the gap will measure the vector fraction of the field strength directly parallel to the gap. In the center of the gap, this will be equal to the full field strength. The vector fraction perpendicular thereto will be ignored by the sensor, even though the sum of the vectors is the actual field strength at that point. As the sensor is moved from the center of the gap, the field begins to diverge, or bulge, resulting in a greater fraction of the field vector being perpendicular to the gap. Since this will not be detected by the sensor, the sensor will provide a reading of insufficient magnitude.
In addition to the limitations with regard to position and field strength, another set of issues must be addressed. A position sensor of value in the transportation industry must be precise in spite of fluctuating temperatures. In order to gain useful output, a magnet must initially be completely saturated. Failure to do so will result in unpredictable magnet performance. However, operating at complete saturation leads to another problem referred to in the trade as irreversible loss. Temperature cycling, particularly to elevated temperatures, permanently decreases the magnetic output. A magnet also undergoes aging processes not unlike those of other materials, including oxidation and other forms of corrosion. This is commonly referred to as structural loss. Structural and irreversible loss must be understood and dealt with in order to provide a reliable device with precision output. Another significant challenge in the design of magnetic circuits is the sensitivity of the circuit to surrounding ferromagnetic objects. For transportation applications a large amount of iron or steel may be placed in very close proximity to the sensor. The sensor must not respond to this external influence.
A current unmet need exists for a rotary position sensor that is not subject to wear, and contamination problems, and that is accurate, reliable and can be produced at a low cost. The preferred embodiment of the invention is designed to solve the problems herein described and other problems not discussed, which are discoverable by a skilled artisan.
It is a feature of the invention to provide a rotary position sensor for sensing the position of an attached object. The rotary position sensor uses a strain gage to detect the position of the object.
Yet, another feature of the invention is to provide a position sensor for sensing the position of an attached object. The sensor includes a housing and a helical actuator attachable to the object and positioned in the housing. A strain gage is positioned in the housing adjacent the actuator. The actuator contacts the strain gage and applies strain thereto. The strain gage generates an electrical signal that is proportional to the position of the object. Several terminals are attached to the housing and electrically connected to the strain gage.
The invention resides not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the particular combination of all of them herein disclosed and claimed. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention.